Twisting Reality
by Danzinora Switch
Summary: Things are not always as they seem. They can be altered, changed, to fit a purpose. And an insectoid race has a dark secret... Rated T for some language; COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've done a bunch of funny stories (thank you everyone for your reviews!) but I've decided I'm about due to write something darker, more serious. Star Trek is not mine (however much I pretend otherwise). I'm trying to post two chapters since I think this first one is a little slow, but it gets better, trust me!**

* * *

The Nironti were pale green.

That was the first thing Kirk noticed as he began to form and the transporter beam faded. They were pale green, and vaguely insect-like.

The next thing he noticed was that they were tall. Not terribly, but the closest one had a whole head over him. Humanoid, and with a tough exoskeleton (that was pale green), it was like a bug walking on two legs and no need of extra arms. Two apparently sufficed.

The third thing he noticed was, of course, the women in the group.

It was a male Nironti, however, that stepped forward to greet them. "Welcome to Arysus. I am Senator Jomn Perex." He extended a hand in greeting.

Kirk shook it. The wrist was oddly shaped, and the fingers were multiple and spindly. It felt weird.

"I'm Captain James T. Kirk of the Federation starship _Enterprise_. This is Mr. Spock, my First Officer, and Dr. McCoy, my Chief Medical Officer." The two inclined their heads when acknowledged.

"A pleasure to meet you," Senator Perex said warmly. He introduced the people in his group; there were more of them. Kirk remembered the two women's names. There was Senator Alypa Rale, and Dr. Cleyri Teronin.

It was, essentially, a diplomatic mission. The collective government of Arysus felt ready to join the Federation after First Contact 15 years ago. Starfleet had sent the _Enterprise_ to handle matters.

Like any other diplomatic mission, Kirk, Spock, and McCoy sat with members of the planet's government to go over Federation law, benefits, rules of trade, and overall life. No sense in a planet joining without knowing what it was getting into. The paperwork was surprisingly fast, and they were done with most of the afternoon still at their disposal. "We are quite ready to begin membership," Perex explained.

"And we'd be delighted to have you," Kirk said, smiling just enough to convey warmth but not enough to reveal anything personal. "We need to send the finalized details back to a Starbase, and once they give confirmation it will be made official." Perex sucked in a breath.

"Oh, excellent, Captain, I thank you," he said. "Since we still have daylight, would you and your men like a tour of our capitol city?" At this Spock and McCoy perked up from their slumped positions (or at least, McCoy did. Spock merely turned his head in their direction).

"If it isn't any trouble-"

"Of course not," Perex assured him.

"Bones? Spock?" McCoy was already beside him, ready to go. Spock joined them shortly.

"Gentlemen, if you will please follow me." Perex led them out of the conference room.

* * *

Two aliens remained in the room, alone. For a while neither of them said anything. Finally, one broke the silence.

"Humanoid."

The other rolled her eyes. "I _know_ that," she said.

"Then you know that we can take advantage of this."

She slapped him. "I'm not daft, Calt! I was there when we lost the last one. We're short on supply… we _have_ to take this opportunity."

"Then what are you still doing here, Doctor?"

Cleyri rolled her eyes. "Just meet me at Valendi's."

* * *

"At least the weather's nice," McCoy commented, pausing to stretch his back. "I don't know if I could've stood another moment in that room."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "You have stayed in rooms such as that on diplomatic missions before for longer periods, Doctor. I do not understand your unusually intense dislike for this experience."

"I'd rather be anywhere than in a conference room discussing politics _anytime_, Mr. Spock," McCoy explained, waving his arm. "Especially on a day like this."

Spock looked around. "What is so extraordinary about today?"

Kirk smiled to himself before stepping in. "It's beautiful out, Spock," he said. "Warm, with a slight breeze to keep you from getting hot; the sun starting to set… it'd be a good place to take shore leave."

Senator Perex stopped up ahead. "This is a memorial to Fiag Guarutte. He was a brilliant tactician. He served as a President for 3 years back in the day." The humans looked at the silver sculpture.

Perex had been taking them all over the city, by bus or walking. He'd pointed out schools, parks, landmarks, banks, and various public service buildings. After they'd had their fill of the statue, they moved on.

"Now, we have two more locations that are noteworthy to see. The first is the Valendi Research Hospital, which is top in the world, and the second is the main branch of the planet-wide museum. This holds mainly our ancient weapons and provides history on our political practices." He chuckled to himself. "It's a bit amusing having the two showcased together like that."

Kirk agreed but had to interrupt. "Senator, we're due back on the ship shortly, I'm not sure we have enough time for both."

"Oh, but one?" he asked hopefully.

"Well-" he began when McCoy spoke up. "Could we see the hospital, at least?"

Perex looked bemused. "As a doctor you are naturally inclined to see a hospital."

"Naturally," McCoy agreed.

Kirk shifted uneasily. He wanted to check out the museum. Perex caught on to that, too. "Captain, we can go on to the museum. It's a bit farther down the way whereas Valendi's is just across the park," he said, pointing. "There are several staff members who would be more than willing to give you a brief tour of the place, Doctor." Bones' face lit up.

"Spock?" Kirk looked at the last member of their party. "Where do you want to go?"

Spock hesitated, then said, "I will go with you and the senator, Captain."

"Your loss," McCoy remarked. He started to head off but Kirk caught him.

"We'll meet back here in 45 minutes," he said. He let him go.

"Gentlemen?" Senator Perex said. Kirk and Spock joined him and they set off.

* * *

McCoy reached the hospital and was instantly greeted by doctors and nurses. They were very amiable, and eager to talk to him. McCoy quickly found himself surrounded.

"Civilians, please, let the man breathe," came a voice. The crowd parted and a well-dressed Nironti strode up to him. He stopped.

"Hello, Dr. McCoy."

"Hello," McCoy said. "Senator… Sipaluk, isn't it?"

"Yes."

A short silence followed. McCoy frantically tried to think of something to say.

Before it got too uncomfortable Sipaluk spoke again. "Where is the rest of your party?"

"Oh, they went on down to a museum," McCoy said. "Politics and guns are probably my two least favorite things, so I opted to visit here, instead."

"Ah," the senator said. "Would you like a tour?"

"That would be very kind," McCoy replied.

Sipaluk smiled. "I'm here often, but I don't know every nook and cranny. Perhaps one of our doctors can show you around." Before McCoy could reply a Nironti, who was also at the diplomatic talks showed up.

"I'm Dr. Teronin," she greeted.

"Yes, I recall that you were in the greeting party," he said politely.

She smiled. McCoy noticed tiny teeth.

"Shall we?" she asked brightly, taking his arm.

McCoy found himself grinning. "Lead the way."

* * *

Kirk wandered the museum. He and Spock had split off to pursue their own interests when Perex engaged in conversation with an employee. He'd poked around the old weapons, but decided to dispense with that after knocking an ancient-looking spear off the wall and hastily replacing it.

He found Spock looking at an historical figure's timeline. "What's that?" he asked.

"An account of Fiag Guarutte," Spock replied.

"The guy we saw in the park?"

Spock considered correcting him (they saw a statue of Fiag in the park, not the man himself), but decided against it. "Yes. He was a very fascinating individual."

"How so?" Kirk was growing more and more curious.

"He began his adult life with a career in the military, quickly proving himself to be a master in strategy. When commanding a regiment he used psychological warfare more than actual violence. It proved very effective." Kirk thought he detected a note of admiration in Spock's voice.

"When he left the military he pursued the Presidency. He was very charismatic, charming, and most of the public voted for him. He promoted scientific research, health care, and even helped found Valendi Hospital. He took great interest in studying mentalities. On the battlefield he was known to keep prisoners alive to question them about their beliefs. Normally when he was done the prisoner ended up defecting."

"So he was very persuasive," Kirk summed.

Spock nodded. "Undoubtedly. He retired with honors and was cremated when he died."

"Mm." They considered the man in silence.

Kirk checked his wrist chrono. "Well, Spock, we'd better start heading back to the park if we want to meet Bones in time."

"Agreed."

* * *

"So tell me," McCoy said. "This is a research hospital; exactly what kind of research do you do?"

"Oh we try our hand in a little bit of everything," Dr. Teronin said. "Although our main focus is mental cases. See, we also employ several psychologists here."

McCoy refused to say 'logical'. "Makes sense."

"Would you like to see our main research wing?" she asked.

McCoy glanced at the time. "It'll have to be my last stop, Doctor. I'm due back on the _Enterprise_ shortly."

"Oh, it'll be quick," she promised. She pulled him down the hall and opened a door.

"It's right here?" he asked, bewildered.

"Yep," she said, and then he felt a sting on the back of his neck.


	2. Chapter 2

"Looks like we beat him," Kirk commented as he and Spock stood alone in the park.

"It is within Dr. McCoy's normal behavioral parameters to get carried away with medical matters," Spock offered.

"Yes."

They waited five minutes. Then they gave him ten more. Kirk was just thinking that they would have to go in and drag him out when his communicator beeped.

"Kirk, here."

"Scott, here, Captain." Scotty's accent was slightly thicker than usual. "Captain, are ye ready t'beam up? Ye missed the check-in an' I was startin' t'get worried-"

"We're fine, Scotty, we just need to pick up Dr. McCoy," Kirk relayed. "Stand by." He flipped the communicator shut.

"Captain."

Kirk looked up at the tone of Spock's voice. A Nironti was walking towards them. It was a senator, but not Perex.

"Sir…?" Kirk began.

"Captain Kirk, Officer Spock," the Nironti greeted. "I am Senator Sipaluk."

"Senator."

"I take it you are waiting for Dr. McCoy?"

"Yes," Kirk said warily. Something about this Nironti struck him as... wrong.

The senator sighed before continuing. "We had a patient suddenly go into relapse during his tour. Everyone had to jump into surgery. He offered his services. They're operating now."

"How long do you suppose it'll be?" Kirk asked.

Sipaluk spread his hands (if one could call them that). "I'm not a doctor, so I really can't give you a good estimation. Best guess? 5, 6 hours, not accounting for anything that could go wrong."

"I see," Kirk said icily.

He didn't get a chance to say much else. Sipaluk kept talking. "I must commend his generosity. Naturally, I'm sure Federation doctors are very well trained, but it can be tempting to slack one's duties when a patient is in the care of his home planet's medicine. Last I saw of him he was working remarkably smoothly with our own doctors… it makes one see good things out of collaborating with the Federation."

And the trap closed. Kirk gritted his teeth. He couldn't pull Bones away now, not without making the new diplomatic ties reflect poorly on the Federation. Sipaluk looked at him coolly, waiting to see what he would say.

"I'd like an update every hour on the situation," he forced out. Although the reasons for McCoy's detainment made sense he couldn't ignore his personal red alert going off in the back of his head.

"Of course, Captain." Sipaluk stepped back, giving them space for the transporter beam.

Kirk took the hint. "Scotty, beam us up. All questions will be answered when Mr. Spock and I arrive," he added quickly.

As Sipaluk's form and the surroundings shimmered, Kirk got a gnawing feeling in his gut. _Something's not right._

* * *

Little bugs.

That's what it felt like.

Little bugs swarming all over inside of him.

Oh, God, oh God…

He lurched. He didn't know where he was, who he was, or what was going on, he only knew that little bugs were attacking him.

They surged. He could feel it. Oh, God, his head _hurt_. All the little bugs were amassing for his brain; pinching him, tickling him, hurting him. He opened his eyes only to find the little bugs sweeping across his vision and oh, _God_-

He screamed. He couldn't take anymore! He clawed at his head, at his face, ripping out his hair to get at the things inside his skull. Something seared the back of his hand but he didn't notice; the bugs were killing him.

He thrashed wildly and screamed again. They were pressing, pressing- God, his head _hurt_, why did it hurt so much? He collapsed sobbing.

The world wavered (world?) and darkness took him away from the little bugs.

* * *

"I don't like it, Spock," Kirk said the moment they materialized. "I don't trust that Sipaluk man."

"It would be illogical to completely trust anyone whom one has not known for a very long time," Spock stated.

"Complete-nothing!" Kirk snarled. "I don't trust him at all."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "His abrupt story of Dr. McCoy's predicament was, shall we say, suspicious, but that is no reason to completely mistrust an individual."

"It was more than just the story, Spock," Kirk said. They were on their way to the bridge. "I got… bad vibes."

Spock looked at him. "Vibes, Captain?"

"Yes, I know it's a human thing, Mr. Spock, but it's rarely failed me. My instincts are just about screaming that something's wrong."

"I understand, Captain," Spock said, much to Kirk's surprise. "I have developed a sense of- foreboding- as well."

* * *

**And, Here. We. Go. Please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hm. I can't think of anything to say other than 'I don't own Star Trek'. Just read and enjoy, I guess.**

* * *

He opened his eyes.

The world was spinning.

At least the bugs were gone.

He tried dragging himself across… something. The room tilted in his haze. The spinning hurt his eyes so he closed them. Then he noticed that touch was painful. His nerves were overactive and numb at the same time, like the electric signals were getting scrambled before reaching his brain. Something was running in his chest. He felt the _thump thump thump_ acutely. It was going so fast, it felt exhausted, overreached. _Heart_. The word floated around the edge of his consciousness, but slipped away before he could grab it. He felt so drained, and confused, and sick…

He held on to one thing. It was similar to something before. He remembered feeling kind of like this earlier, several years ago. What had happened? An accident with kor… cor… corda…?

His brain hurt. He dropped the name but held on to the tenuous knowledge that since he'd survived _that_ he could survive this. He rested his head on the floor.

Only suddenly, it wasn't the floor he was on anymore. It was the ceiling. Fear shot through him and he scrabbled desperately for something to hold, knowing he would fall any second…

* * *

Cleyri watched the human in the room through the glass. He was gripping the floor tiles for dear life. She reached down and made an entry into a computer.

_Stage 2 of Project Xyla; humanoid subject: Severe disorientation (expected) no other notable changes. Subject is following same route as previous humanoids; should progress to stage 3 in a few hours._

She submitted the report and looked back at the human. He'd passed out again. Most humanoids did that a lot when introduced to Xyla. 'A pity,' she thought as she left the observation chamber. 'He was a fine doctor.'

* * *

"Senator, I want to know where my Chief Medical Officer is," Kirk demanded.

Perex frowned on the viewscreen. "Did he not return with you to your ship?"

Kirk swallowed his anger. "No, he did not. I was informed by Senator Sipaluk that he was in surgery, but he has stopped reporting to me. Now _where is he?_"

Perex entwined his many fingers, threading them delicately. "I do not know. I've heard nothing of this. I will try to find Sipaluk, and start a search team for the good doctor."

"Senator," Kirk said. "May I also send down search parties? It's not the first time we've had to do it and… they are very experienced in it." He was going to say 'and I trust my men better than yours,' but had decided against it.

"By all means, Captain," Perex said. "The more people trying to find someone the better. You can start sending them down when they are ready. Oh, and Captain?"

"Yes?" Kirk was itching to end the discussion and look for Bones.

"Has the Federation confirmed our membership?"

Kirk paused briefly. "We sent our results out last night, and should receive a reply in a few hours," he said. He stubbornly ignored Spock's look directed at him.

"Very well. I shall try to find Sipaluk. Perex, out." The screen went dark.

"Uhura, notify Security to start sending out search parties; Sulu, you have the conn; Spock, you're with me." The two entered the turbolift as Uhura began coordinating efforts.

They were silent as the lift began taking them to the transporter room. "I take it you didn't approve of what I said back there," Kirk said at last.

"Captain, we received Starfleet's confirmation 1.62 hours ago," Spock said. "To withhold that information from the new planet-"

"I know, Spock," Kirk interrupted. "But if they still think their joining is up in the air then they should provide as much help as possible in finding McCoy to ensure it."

"That is.. logical," Spock agreed after a moment.

The lift doors opened and they walked swiftly to the transporter room. "Energize," Kirk said.

The _Enterprise_ faded.

* * *

The door opened in front of him but the sound of its hinges came from behind him. He didn't try to make sense of it. It didn't make sense; nothing made sense.

An alien walked towards him. As it came closer he felt afraid, then comforted, then afraid again. It set up two chairs facing each other. Then it reached down and picked him up.

He gasped and scrabbled desperately as the floor, his refuge, fell away. The room spun some more and he suddenly couldn't stand. He was falling back and couldn't stop it.

But the alien could. It placed its multiple, spindly fingers under his arms and set him in a chair. It then pried his fingers open from where he had clutched its uniform in the confusion of being moved. Then it sat in the chair across from him.

It was quiet for what seemed like a long time. He could barely stay in his chair. He felt flushed and dizzy.

Finally, the alien held something up. It was a plain square. "Is the square black or white?" It asked.

McCoy stared at the square. He squinted. It flashed both colors. At times it was all black, and at times it was all white. But it was black more often than it was white.

"Black," he said, his voice faint.

"What?" the alien leaned forward. McCoy flinched. Its words seemed very loud to him.

"Black," he said again, a little louder.

The alien was still for a moment. Then it reached over and slapped him.

The room plunged into disarray. It was all angles and colors and blurs and his cheek stung, but then it didn't, and then something hard was pressing against his face. Or was his face pressing against something hard?

The alien bent down and picked the human up off the floor and set him back in his chair. "Now again," it said. "Is the square black or white?"

McCoy looked blearily at it. It was all white.

"White," he whispered.

The alien nodded, got up, and left.

* * *

"That was fast," Cleyri greeted Calt at the door to the human's cell.

"We're close to perfection with Xyla," he replied. He set the black square on a table. "We might just finish the humanoid version of it with the doctor."

"Let's hope so," Cleyri maintained. "Most of the Federation citizens are humanoid, making it the most vital program to complete."

"Well, then it's a good thing it's almost completed, isn't it?" Calt said. They started walking down a hall.

"Oh, by the way," Cleyri said. "Jomn Perex is looking for you."

Sipaluk smiled. "Thank you, Dr. Teronin."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: okay, so things are picking up! I'm just starting to touch on the 'big secret'/explanation in this chapter (barely) and I'm going to _try_ not to make it sound too confusing. Meh. We'll see. It shouldn't be too much longer, now.**

* * *

"We'll start with Valendi hospital," Kirk said to the search parties. "It's where he was last seen. Standard procedure: no one alone, and I only want brief connections with the Nironti search parties. Check in regularly." With that, they all walked into the hospital.

Kirk and Spock entered first. They were paired together, naturally. So far no one had seen or heard anything of Sipaluk, but Kirk found it interesting that the senator _did_ visit Valendi's often.

"Captain, I believe we should take a tour," Spock said suddenly.

"Spock, we're here to find Bones, not take shore leave!" Kirk snapped.

"Captain, I am well aware of that." He paused. "But if we take a standard tour, then we would be following the doctor's most likely footsteps."

Kirk grunted. He could understand that. "Alright, Mr. Spock, but let's at least _ask_ about where he was on the tour when he vanished. Logical?" All he got was a raised eyebrow.

They found a nurse who was on duty yesterday evening. "Yes, Dr. Teronin showed him around. We give a general tour for interested parties and budding medical students. I can show you a copy of its itinerary…" she rummaged through a desk drawer and pulled out a piece of paper. Spock took it.

"I saw him briefly near the X-ray rooms. Both doctors were chatting amiably… but I never heard anything about emergency surgery concerning him."

"Thank you, nurse. By the way, where is Dr. Teronin?"

"Oh, probably in the research wing. But I don't know for sure, not many of us go in there."

"Could you take us to the research wing?" Spock asked suddenly.

"Yes, but I couldn't get you in. I don't have the clearance." Spock lifted an eyebrow.

As the trio set off down the hospital Kirk drifted closer to Spock. "I take it you've found a lead?" he murmured.

Spock tapped the itinerary. "This is a research hospital, Captain, and yet the research facility is not on the list of the tour. Furthermore, the X-ray chambers are last on the list. Since the nurse reported seeing Dr. McCoy exiting the area, it would be logical to conclude that whatever happened to the doctor occurred at the end of his visit."

"Yes, Mr. Spock. I also find it funny that you have to have _clearance_ to get to the _general_ research section."

"Here it is." The Nironti nurse stopped before a closed door.

"Thank you," Kirk said to her. "You may return to your duties." With a glance at the door, the insectoid left.

"Well, Spock?" Before the Vulcan could say anything, Kirk went over and tried the handle.

Surprisingly, it turned and the door opened. Glancing at each other, they descended the stairs presented to them.

"Curious that one would need clearance to get through an unlocked door," Spock mused.

They soon figured out why, though. At the end of the stairwell was another door. This one looked much newer. It was all metal and had a security pad attached on the left.

Without a word, both men drew their phasers.

"Do you think you can hack it?" Kirk asked.

Spock considered the panel. "I am unfamiliar with Nironti codes and technology, however, I shall endeavor-"

There was a beep and the door slid open. A Nironti woman on the other side, obviously on her way out, froze at the sight of them. Her bug eyes went huge.

"Wh-?"

Kirk acted instantly. He stunned her and she collapsed. Before the door could close, they stepped through and knelt by her.

"ID pass," Kirk said. He took the small, round object and he and Spock quickly hid her behind some ventilation pipes.

"Captain."

Kirk looked up. Spock had wandered down a short metal hallway, and was holding the phaser in one hand, but scanning with a tricorder with the other. "This room seems to be of importance."

Kirk joined him, looking around a doorframe. It looked like a computer lab, with stations running and the screens casting a blueish glow everywhere. The only odd thing was that no one was there.

"Where is everyone?" Kirk voiced.

Spock stepped hesitantly into the room. No noticeable alarm went off. "I believe they may be off duty."

"What?" Kirk joined him.

"It _is_ the Nironti equivalent of Saturday."

Kirk spluttered. "But this is a _hospital_!"

Spock was bending over one of the computer terminals. "On the surface," he said softly. "Yet there appears to be more going on."

* * *

The room was focusing. McCoy fixated on that. It wasn't spinning as often and he was feeling less sick. He'd been staring at a wall for an hour until its lines became crisp and its color stayed the same. Yet he couldn't shake the odd feeling that it was all… wrong somehow.

Hesitant, he reached out and touched it. The wall felt rough and gritty, but the feeling his fingers got was… He shook his head. He didn't know what. Honestly? He felt more like his brain understood that 'the wall was rough and gritty' more than his fingers actually felt the sensation.

He sat in one of the chairs that had been left behind. He didn't remember much from how they got there. He'd estimated he recalled about half of the encounter. There was something about a white square…

The door opened. McCoy twisted and saw the alien come in. The Nironti. It- he- closed the door and sat in the other chair. McCoy scooted his to face him.

"Hello, Dr. McCoy," the alien greeted pleasantly.

"Hello," he greeted back. He felt strangely relaxed, like he was visiting with an old friend.

"How are you feeling?"

McCoy thought for a moment. "Much better." He furrowed his brow. Something wasn't quite clicking in his mind. Like trying to connect two ends that refused to latch onto each other. "What am I doing here?" he tried.

"You're in an isolation chamber," the Nironti said smoothly. "You barely pulled through a case of _eclatai_, a native disease. It induces nausea and disorientation, but can also bring about intense paranoia and delusions. That's why patients are isolated for recovery; they pose a danger to themselves and their surroundings."

McCoy took in all the information. "Well, you could make the chambers seems less like a jail cell," he said at last. "There isn't even a bed in here."

The Nironti watched him closely. Yet it didn't make McCoy uneasy. Instead, he regarded his friend back.

"Yes, the worst of it seems to have been purged from your system," he said at last, leaning back. "You are fortunate, Doctor."

McCoy patted himself without really feeling it. "Well, thank you."

The alien rose, as did McCoy. "I am Calt Sipaluk," He said, extending an interesting looking hand. McCoy shook it, thinking _hm, the wrist must rotate 360 degrees, and the fingers are in a generally circular fashion to compensate… fascinating._ His brain twinged for a moment, and he felt a light undercurrent of… annoyance? It was quickly forgotten.

"It's nice to meet you," he said. "Sipaluk."

Then something snapped.

McCoy snatched his hand back. "You!" He didn't register Sipaluk's reaction because memories were suddenly accosting him. Valendi's. A tour. A prick. Struggling to see straight in this cell. A black square. A white square. Sipaluk.

"WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING HERE?!" he shouted.

Sipaluk approached him cautiously. _Don't hurt a friend_, his brain coaxed while another side stated _he's NOT my friend!_

"Perhaps you need some rest, Doctor." Sipaluk reached for something. McCoy didn't give him a chance.

He lunged at the alien, knocking its arm. Sipaluk cried out and a hypospray skittered across the room. Weird, spindly fingers groped at the back of his shirt. _You're crazy. You're out of control. You'll hurt him_, that same part of his brain bore down on him. The other part shouted _the crazy overgrown mantis is an enemy and you need to GET OUT_.

McCoy obeyed the latter voice and bolted for the door. He was halfway out when the world went to hell in a handbasket.

The division between the two sides of his brain collapsed. Totally, and completely. Lights popped behind his eyes and it seemed that the world was like a TV out of sync. He felt extremely cold, and then extremely hot. He couldn't tell left from right or up from down. And it all happened in a matter of seconds.

_Shit_, he thought before his overloaded brain shut down.

* * *

Sipaluk stormed into the observation room a minute later absolutely furious. "How the hell did he do _that_!?" he shouted at Cleyri.

Cleyri banged her fist down on the table. "I don't know! But he's regressed back to Stage 2!" she snapped. She could match anyone's temper.

Sipaluk groaned. "Don't tell me we have to reset him," he said. "That'd set us back."

"And _this_ hasn't already?" she said sarcastically. She pulled up the Xyla files on the computer. "Obviously there's a flaw if something can trigger the brain's natural impulses to regain control."

Sipaluk snarled. "Well, whatever it is find it!" He stomped out of the room. "I'm going to get fixed up."

It turned out that the human had managed to dislocate his pale green shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ta-da! Here it is: explanation (is that a spoiler?). I hope it's not too confusing... (cringes).**

* * *

"This does not appear to be the main computer room, Captain," Spock said, still studying a screen. "Rather, it appears to be a monitoring center for something called Project Xyla."

"Project Xyla? What's that?" Kirk joined him as Spock scrolled through various programs.

"It appears to be a virtual reality," he said at last. "Fascinating…"

"I take there's more to this 'reality' than merely pleasure for kids," Kirk said. Spock looked vaguely confused. Apparently he was unfamiliar with many concepts of 'video games'.

"The interesting thing about this program is that it mirrors this physical reality with only minor changes." Spock frowned, and glanced at a stack of something on the far side of the room. He walked over, and came back with a black square.

"To our eyes," he began. "This square is black. In the Xyla reality, it is white."

It was Kirk's turn to frown. "What's the point of going to all the trouble of making a program that changes some colors around?"

Spock was back at the computer terminal. "The virtual reality is quite extensive. Instead of just altering what one sees, it also includes the other four senses, and even the thoughts and feelings associated with various persons."

A cold gripped Kirk as a thought crossed him. "Spock… you don't think… that they'd try to force this type of reality on _people_, do you?"

Spock was quiet. "There is no direct evidence pointing to that conclusion," he sighed. "Yet, another reason for creating such a program does seem to be lacking, at the time." He paused. "Captain, I also find a peculiar connection. This hospital was founded by Fiag Guarutte, known for effecting people's mentalities."

"Like getting soldiers to willingly defect."

"Precisely. If his research was extended-"

There was a sound. It was coming from the hall outside the room, from somewhere deeper in the research complex. Quickly, Kirk hid near the door and Spock crouched behind some computers. A moment later Dr. Teronin strode into the room.

In a flash, Kirk grabbed her and held his phaser to her head. She barely gave a shout before Spock appeared from hiding, his phaser also drawn.

"Hello, Doctor," Kirk said. "Interesting meeting you here. Where's McCoy?"

Teronin spluttered. "You- what are you doing here, how did you get here?" she demanded.

Kirk whirled and set her in a chair, keeping a phaser on her. Spock joined from behind.

"We're looking for our doctor. We haven't searched here yet." He leaned over her. "Will we find him here?"

Teronin glared at him. "Not in this room, you won't," she spat.

"That is obvious," Spock said. Kirk shot him a look.

"Look, you won't get any information by threatening me!" Teronin said icily. "I've handled tougher men than you two, and I've got one hell of a high pain tolerance."

Kirk thought for a moment. He shrugged. "Suit yourself." He pointed his phaser at one of the computers. "I hope this computer isn't _too_ important, Spock," he said nonchalantly. He switched the phaser setting to kill.

"Don't!" Teronin screamed at the last moment. Kirk paused. The Nironti was cursing admirably.

"Where is Dr. McCoy?" he asked again.

"In observation," she said, without specifying.

"Why?" Kirk closed the distance between them. "What is the purpose of Xyla?"

Teronin's head snapped up. "You think I'm gonna tell you-"

A computer glowed, then vanished.

Teronin resumed cursing. "Okay, okay! Shit, do you know how much information you probably just deleted?"

"No," Kirk said lightly. "You could enlighten me, or I could just erase more."

The doctor spat another foul word. "Alright. Xyla's a program designed to be introduced into a subject's brain. Um, it essentially acts like a lens going over the 'real' reality. We can change things. Colors can be different, sounds can be heard differently, or not at all, or where there are none, but most importantly we can change someone's opinions. Like make them think an enemy is a dear friend or vice versa."

"And how does one introduce Xyla to a subject?" Spock questioned.

"Nanotechnology. A bunch of little bugs with the program are inserted into the bloodstream where they make for the brain. They latch on to all of neurons, synapses and readouts of the brain thereby monitoring the input and output of information. And adjust the information to fit Xyla."

"Sounds extensive," Kirk commented.

Ternonin gave a dark laugh. "Oh, believe me it is. You have no idea how long we've been working on perfecting this program. The biggest trouble has always been emotions. It's hard to keep the brain from sending out emotional feelings of, say, warmth and comfort and replacing it with disgust and hostility. That's one way we can alter what people think of each other." She grinned wickedly.

Kirk found the sharp, tiny teeth of her smile unsettling. "But what's the point of this… mechanical mind control?"

Teronin's smile faltered. "It… can keep peace," she said flatly.

Spock raised an eyebrow. "I fail to understand how controlling others can 'keep the peace'."

She twisted in her chair to face him. "Think about it," she snapped. "Conflict brews over differences and disagreements. With Xyla, everyone agrees on the essentials."

"Why fight when you can brainwash the enemy?" Kirk said sarcastically. "This is a war weapon." Teronin's expression didn't exactly prove him wrong. "You said McCoy was in observation," he said, changing the subject. He closed his eyes and took a breath. "Did you implant him with Xyla?"

"Of course," Teronin said bluntly. "We ran out of humanoids to test it on."

Kirk's eyes flashed back open. "So you took our Senior Medical Officer!?" he raged.

Teronin only looked at him coolly.

"Where's Observation?" Kirk demanded. "Or I'll destroy another computer."

She uttered another curse. "These are monitoring systems, Captain," she said. "For the Xyla program implanted in subjects. You wouldn't want to destroy the one responsible for regulating the reality in Dr. McCoy, would you? He's got almost a billion nanobugs in his brain. Of course," she said with newfound confidence, looking at the gap indicative of the missing computer. "You may have already."

Kirk growled and pulled her up. "How do we destroy them?"

Her expression of smugness vanished as she was caught off guard. "What?"

"The nanobugs containing Xyla!" he said, shaking her a little. "It's a war weapon, so there must be some way of erasing the evidence if the other side comes across someone under the influence. So where's the self-destruct?"

"I won't tell you," she said stubbornly.

"Spock," Kirk jerked his head. He'd had enough of this temperamental alien. "You want to peek inside?"

"It seems necessary," the Vulcan said calmly. He set down his phaser and moved towards Teronin.

"Wait, what are you doing?" she said, a tinge of fear in her voice. "What do you mean 'peek inside'? What, like my mind? You can do that? Just like-"

Spock raised his hand up to her face.

"Okay, _stop_! I'll take you there myself! Just leave my thoughts alone!" she shouted.

Spock lowered his hand. "Interesting," he said. "You don't seem to show the same regard for those under Xyla."

Teronin pointedly ignored that. "This way." Kirk grabbed her.

"Explain how the program affects someone once it's introduced as we walk," he ordered. "Bones must be under observation for a reason, after all."

Her face tightened. "All right," she grunted. They set off down the metal hall.

"The bugs first have to get to the brain. We try to make sure the subject's unconscious for this but sometimes the activity wakes them up," Teronin said. They were moving deeper into the complex.

"That's Stage 1. Stage 2 is when the mind is tossed between the reality it perceives and the Xyla reality. It mainly causes severe disorientation as the realities keep shifting. What the body senses and what Xyla says it should sense and react to conflict. Stage 2 ends when Xyla finally takes over."

They rounded a bend. "Stage 3 is the stage where we test to make sure Xyla is functioning properly. We have a series of simple tests checking perception and response. For instance, we have some black squares that the Xyla reality sees as white. If the subject says the square is black, then he/she still retains some neural control. If the subject says the square is white, then Xyla has dominated at least the optical center." Kirk recalled Spock's information concerning the black squares. "Stage 4 is the final stage. It's where Xyla has taken over completely and the subject can then come out of observation."

"And be put to use," Kirk muttered. Teronin didn't answer him. Instead, she stopped in front of a door and used her ID pass to unlock it. They stepped inside a small room with a single computer.

"We really don't use the destruct sequence," she explained. "So it's left alone." Spock shut the door.

"What happens to the bugs… and the patient?" Kirk asked.

"Relax. The bugs are nano-sized, remember? Plus, it's not like they blow up or anything. A tiny chemical compound is released and, well, long story short they turn into a tiny scrap of juice." She started typing on the computer. "It doesn't affect the subject's brain functions, though it will leave them with a good headache for a couple of days." She typed a few more commands. "I take it you want Dr. McCoy's destroyed?"

"_All_ of the subjects," Kirk stated. "From the way you've been talking there's obviously more than one." She didn't respond. She only typed in some more commands then pressed a button. Once she'd done so she sighed. "Okay, the sequence has started, all of the nanobugs are liquefying. Anything else, _sir_?" she asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Yes, which way to Observation?"

She sighed exasperatedly. "Left out the door and when the hall forks the holding rooms will start appearing down the right. They aren't labeled."

"Thank you," Kirk said, and stunned her.

"For you, Mr. Spock," he spoke, giving him Teronin's ID pass. He still retained the one from the earlier Nironti. "Now let's go get Bones."

* * *

**Alriiight... so does your brain hurt? If it does, you have either A) a headache from my gobbledegook, or B) some Xyla nanobugs of your own. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: yeah, I know this chapter's short, but it's an adequate break. Thanks everyone for reviewing, I'm glad you like it so far! (Don't worry, there's still some more to come).**

* * *

When they reached the fork in the hall Kirk and Spock took the right. Sure enough, doors started appearing on both sides. They investigated the first one together, and found that it led into a short hallway. There was a door on the right and a door straight ahead. They tried the right, and found it led into a small room with equipment in it. A one-way mirror showed the room that the other door led to, and in that room was a lizard-like being. They had found Observation.

They went back to the hall and kept trying doors. Kirk took the ones on the left and Spock continued with the ones on the right. The design for each observatory was the same as the first room. There were all sorts of creatures; amorphous ones, felinoids, avians, marine creatures… the list went on. One being even seemed to be made out of stone.

"Captain," Spock called. Kirk whirled and crossed the hall. Spock didn't need to say anything. He didn't even bother walking into the observing room. He took Kirk straight ahead to the door and unlocked it.

"Bones!" Kirk bolted past his first officer to where McCoy was lying on the floor. He was in the far corner of the room directly across from the entrance. Kirk reached him and rolled him onto his back. "Bones?" he asked again. He gently slapped his face. "Wake up, Bones, can you hear me? It's Jim Kirk. Can you hear me?" McCoy gave a low groan. "Say something!" Jim spoke.

McCoy opened his eyes. They were dilated almost black. "God, I feel hungover," he said at last.

Despite everything, Kirk grinned. "Let's get you out of here," he said, helping his friend up. McCoy staggered and leaned heavily against him. "The last time floors curved like this you and I were as drunk as skunks," McCoy frowned. "How did-"

"Later, Bones," Kirk said, already anticipating the many questions. He drew his arm over his shoulders to stabilize McCoy's slight unsteadiness. They then followed Spock back out into the main hallway.

"Captain, now that we know this facility exists, we will be able to send teams down to secure the other species," Spock said. "I am hesitant to release them now, as there are only two of us fully capacitated and we do not know how each one of them reacts to the removal of Xyla."

"Good to see you too, Spock," McCoy grunted.

Suddenly an alarm started blaring. Kirk spat a curse and they picked up their pace. McCoy grimaced, the sound was doing nothing for his headache.

The hallway joined back into the bigger one. They passed an open door leading to the destruction room. Teronin must have come to and gotten out, raising the alarm. They rounded the monitoring computer lab and were almost to the door-

Spock stopped short and Kirk and McCoy nearly collided with him. They quickly realized why the Vulcan had come to a halt.

Sipaluk leveled a Nironti phaser at them. "Hello."

* * *

**WHOA! Where did _Sipaluk_ come from? I didn't see that coming! (But my brain takes interesting turns). Will our epic trio escape? STAY TUNED!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Well, what do you think?" Sipaluk stalked around the small room, eyeing them like a cat contemplating three, trapped birds.

Kirk was bristling. They'd been directed to another concrete cell, only this one had a table and chairs in it. They sat in the chairs watching the senator across the table. Their phasers had been confiscated. Kirk was getting very annoyed with how the situation was turning out.

"What do I think of what?" he snapped. "Of kidnapping my Chief Medical Officer? Of implanting _living beings_ with oppressive technology? Of _you_?"

Sipaluk merely chuckled. "You have a sharp mind, Kirk," he said. "I would've enjoyed seeing how you reacted to Xyla."

Kirk fumed and glanced at McCoy. He was following the conversation closely, but no doubt still had a splitting headache and his eyes were still dilated. Kirk was about to retort when Spock stopped him. "Where did the idea of Xyla come from?"

Sipaluk turned to the Vulcan. "Where do you think?" he spat. "You two went down to the museum; after all it's how you managed to avoid his fate," he said, jerking a hand at McCoy. Bones glared at him.

"So it's true," Spock said softly. "Fiag Guarutte's research was expanded."

Sipaluk laughed. "Ten points for Mr. Obvious. Congratulations!"

Kirk hated Sipaluk's constant taunting, but did his best to mask it. He'd taken out a communicator and set it on the distress frequency. With any luck…

"I find it hard to believe this is all in the name of science," McCoy remarked heatedly. "The inhuman treatment, the _idea_ alone-"

"Doctor, while science has its benefits, it is merely a tool. Tools are always used for something greater. We would not be working so hard on Xyla, if we didn't plan on using it extensively."

"For what?" McCoy scoffed. "War?" He stopped when he saw Sipaluk's growing grin. "Oh, you're kidding me."

The senator cackled. "Perex and others like him may say that old ways have changed, that we aim for peace and harmony, but in our hearts there's still the old lust for battle and domination. Ever wondered why we waited 15 years to join the Federation? We had to perfect Xyla. With this program, we can conquer the galaxy! And with more people implanted, the more will join our cause and implant others. Our influence will grow exponentially! Enemies will be unable to stop us because we can merely turn them. Oh yes, Arysus will grow in the logs of space history; but never before has a world grown so fast. Xyla is the key!" at this he slammed his fist down on the table. He looked slightly crazed, but quickly slumped back into a calmer demeanor. Sipaluk sighed; then looked amused. "How's that communicator working, Kirk?"

Kirk was startled but didn't show it. "It's been better," he said nonchalantly.

Sipaluk nodded sagely. "I'm sure. Being underground, as we are, receptions are sketchy at best. Mostly, they are nonexistent."

"I see," Kirk said. He still didn't move to turn off the communicator.

Sipaluk shrugged. "Suit yourself. You'll only wear down the power source. Now," there was a change in the tone of his voice. "As long as you are all here, we might as well make the best of it. We'd hoped that Xyla would be proven complete with you, Doctor," Sipaluk nodded at him. "But since your little fiasco it's been determined that there's a weakness in Xyla. Now, we can't re-implant you- or any of the other current subjects, for that matter- until the old bugs are completely removed from your systems. Therefore, you get to have the experience of watching us test Xyla some more… on these two." Sipaluk now gestured Kirk and Spock.

"Like hell," McCoy growled. "If I can overcome it then you can bet your bug eyes they can; probably even faster."

"That's why we need to run some more tests," came the answer. "To fix the Xyla weakness." He motioned. The door opened and Dr. Teronin walked in. "Cleyri, we'll start with the Vulcan. I've heard of their mental capabilities… if humans are giving us this much trouble we'll need to go ahead and start configuring for telepaths."

Spock didn't move.

Sipaluk sighed. "Be sensible. You wouldn't want one of your human friends-" he raised the phaser to point at Kirk and McCoy. "-to get hurt, would you?"

Spock got up and joined Teronin. "Spock-" Kirk started, but couldn't think of what to say. And then they were gone.

"I'll let you two gentlemen have a few, last moments together," Sipaluk said. "It's the least I can do." He left the room also, but they heard a distinct _click_ as the door locked.

"_That's_ charming," McCoy grumbled sarcastically. He rubbed his eyes.

"You broke through Xyla?" Kirk asked, after trying the door (just to make sure). "How?"

McCoy sighed. "Honestly, I don't even know what Xyla _is_. I know it's implanted in somebody, and that Sipaluk apparently wants to take over the universe with it, but I haven't learned a _thing_ other than what he's said." He frowned. "Though things have been pretty weird. Is Xyla a type of drug? Because that would explain a _lot_."

"No, Bones, it's more complicated than that." He related the information about the virtual program overlapping brain functions. When he was done, McCoy was shaking his head.

"Well, it certainly explains more than a drug. I hope Spock can find a way out of it…" he trailed off in thought.

"But what 'fiasco' was Sipaluk talking about?" Kirk pressed.

McCoy shrugged. "Regarding what you said about the friends/enemies thing with Xyla, he came in and introduced himself, even though we'd met before. I felt comfortable around him, we chatted some, I said it was nice to meet him and then… I don't know what. Something just gave and all illusion was stripped away. I nearly got away when that… Stage 2… apparently got to me again." He glanced around. "As interesting as it is, Jim, I don't want to speculate on it."

"Why?" Kirk asked. He was confused, normally anything unusual would prick his friend's interest.

"Don't you think _they_ want to know, too?" McCoy waved an arm. "And it would be easiest to find out from the horse's mouth. You _know_ this room's got to be monitored; why else would Sipaluk leave us to chat?"

Kirk shifted. It was common sense, something McCoy was very good at. "Alright, we'll leave it for now." He chewed his lip. Now all he could think about was Spock.

McCoy seemed to read his mind. "I know," he said quietly. "I'm concerned for him, too."

* * *

Spock, however, was doing peachy (though he would never admit it). Dr. Teronin had motioned him out of the room and then promptly said, "Follow me." She must have thought she had the upper hand due to the phaser she possessed. However, she apparently hadn't estimated the amount of time it would take for a nerve pinch to knock her out.

He stepped around the limp body and retrieved the phaser and ID pass. He considered going back for the captain and Dr. McCoy, but figured Sipaluk and some others were probably nearby. Logically, it would be best to return with reinforcements.

So he made his way back up the hospital where he quickly contacted the search teams.

"Mr. Spock!" Lieutenant Tomson cried. "We started looking for you and the captain as well when you didn't answer the check in calls…"

"Apropos, lieutenant, but nevertheless we have found Dr. McCoy. However, he and the captain are currently being detained in a research facility beneath this hospital. If you and your men will please follow me-"

"Mr. Spock!" Spock turned to see Senator Perex running towards him. "Thank goodness. We still haven't found-"

Spock interrupted. "Senator, Senator Sipaluk is beneath Valendi hospital, in a secret research facility. We are going to retrieve him, Captain Kirk, and Dr. McCoy. I suggest you come along; there are some things you may want to see for yourself." Breathless and confused, the Nironti stumbled after the Vulcan and redshirts.

* * *

McCoy watched Jim pace the room. He would join him, but the room still occasionally tilted weird, so he stayed in his chair.

Xyla. A virtual program to twist reality. And why not? Come to think of it, everything they knew about reality was learned through perception. So by altering perception, the Nironti could invariably 'alter' reality. It was a disturbing thought. Spock would hate it, McCoy was sure. He was grounded in facts and laws, like physics. But when physics changed (or seemed to), then what could you hold on to?

Kirk whirled sharply on his heel for the umpteenth time. He was about to say something frustratedly, when there was a scratching sound on the door. McCoy heard it, too. The scratching came again followed by some beeping. He rose to his feet. The doorknob jiggled. Kirk glanced at him, and his eyes said _get ready._

There was a snapping, popping sound like a mini firework and the door swung open. Spock stepped in, a Starfleet phaser in his hand. "Captain," he said. "I believe you can get out now."

Kirk broke into a grin and strode to his first officer. "Spock, your timing is impeccable," he applauded. McCoy joined them and they left into the hall. Security teams were swarming the place. Two men approached grasping a cursing, bucking Teronin.

"Unhand me!" she yelled. "Is this how the Federation treats all its new members? You have no right- ow!" The restraints snapped around her odd hands.

Perex wandered out of the confusion, stumbling about in awe. "Oh, Doctor! It's good to see you're alright," he said before slipping back into wonder.

"Never seen this place before?" Kirk smirked.

Perex shook his head numbly. "Never knew it even existed," he murmured. He looked back at McCoy and came more to his senses. "Do you need medical attention? The hospital, after all, is just upstairs…"

"No, no," McCoy said, holding up his hands. "Just a bit of headache; nothing some pills can't fix," he said. When Perex moved on he grumbled, "Besides, I've had enough of this place."

"We'll get you back to the ship, Bones," Kirk promised. "I just wonder where-"

He got his answer. There was a shout down the hall. They rushed to the noise to see several security men tackling Sipaluk. The Nironti was struggling fiercely, but eventually fell to the onslaught of red.

"No! You don't understand! You can't- Kirk!" He fixed his furious bug eyes on the captain. "Kirk, curse you! It took generations to do this, generations! And you're just going to stop progress?"

Kirk stepped forward. "Senator, you basically declared war on the Federation when you outlined what you planned to do with Xyla," he stated in his command tone. "That, along with mistreatment of _subjects_, kidnapping a member of the Federation, threatening Starfleet personnel and about a dozen other things, should be more than enough to end this '_progress_'."

Sipaluk continued to shout and spit curses as he was dragged back up to the surface.

Perex approached Kirk. "I'll have some of my men join yours in investigating this place," he said. "Be assured that they are all extremely trustworthy and that we will have this entire area secured if necessary."

Kirk smiled. "Thank you, Senator. If you don't mind, I think we'll be heading back to the ship," he said.

Perex bowed. "Of course."

Kirk turned and Spock and McCoy fell into step beside him as they walked back up to Valendi's.

"So," Kirk said. "Do you know how you overcame the program, now?"

McCoy sighed and recounted the incident for Spock's benefit. "And then suddenly everything went haywire. I don't know what caused it."

"I may have a theory," Spock said. "You said the illusion vanished when you greeted Sipaluk, correct?"

"Yeah..."

"I believe this is one literal account of where saying it makes it real. The moment you said his name, the real memories were triggered."

Kirk just grinned. "Looks like your mouth saved you, Bones." The doctor just grumbled as they exited the hospital.

"Sheesh," McCoy grunted, throwing up a hand and squinting. The light bothered his dilated eyes. "Kind of wish y'all made your rescue mission last night."

Kirk took his elbow and guided him out of the hospital. "At least we found you," he said innocently.

McCoy rolled his eyes, found he couldn't, and grimaced. "I'm thankful, believe me. But it would've saved a heap a lot of trouble."

"Unknown, Doctor," Spock said. "There is no telling whether the conditions we encountered today would have been more favorable last night."

"For crying out loud, Spock, can't you just let an off-the-cuff comment _rest_?"

"I fail to understand how a comment can be 'off-the-cuff'. Words come out of the mouth with the tongue adjusting to make-"

"SPOCK!"

Kirk grinned as his friends argued. "_Enterprise_, three to beam up," he said.

* * *

**IT DOESN'T STOP THERE! I've got perhaps one more chapter to help tie everything up. Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing throughout all this; it's kept me from scrapping this story in favor of another one (which I plan to start the moment this is finished, which will be very soon). Just hold on for a little bit more!**


	8. Chapter 8

Kirk strode down a hall, on his way to the bridge. Being alone, his mind wandered. With the present a bore, it traveled to the past, and thought about the future.

After getting Bones to Sickbay (and making sure he _stayed_ there) he'd gone back to Arysus to assist with the investigation of the research facility. Namely, he offered to transport the other 'subjects' back to their homeworlds. The _Enterprise _quickly filled up with strange aliens. McCoy was back on his feet the moment they were in Sickbay; checking them over physically and assessing psychological damage. Perex appreciated the effort.

"Oh, by the way," Kirk had said to the Senator. "The Federation's approved Arysus's membership."

Perex had beamed. "That's wonderful news, Captain," he said. "However, I'm worried how this little, ah, incident, will affect ties…"

Kirk merely smiled. "What Starfleet doesn't know won't hurt them," he said mischievously. Perex nearly fainted with relief.

"Oh, we've also been examining the computers from the compound," he had brightened. "Captain, some of the things down there are unbelievable! The level of research and discovery is astounding! It's a shame they kept it all a secret." Needless to say, it was formed that the Federation would be collaborating with Arysus on neurological research. The Nironti were highly advanced in that area.

As for those who conducted the research. There was a lot of arguing as to how Sipaluk, Dr. Teronin, and other scientists they rounded up should be tried. In the end it was settled to be by Nironti law, as the crimes were committed on Nironti and there were too many worlds with different justice systems to pick from all of the subjects. Each had been detained illegally.

The _Enterprise_ had been requested to stay for the trial proceedings as it housed the majority of the witnesses. The Nironti didn't believe in the death penalty, and the scientists (including Dr. Teronin) were sentenced to 35 years in prison before they were eligible for parole. Sipaluk, being the leader of the division, got life.

The question came up about what to do with the Xyla program. It was agreed that all the nanobugs should be destroyed and Xyla scrapped, when someone came up with the idea of 'the ultimate simulation'. While TV and video games died out on Earth long ago, on Arysus they were thriving. Efforts were soon made to minimize the degrading effects of Xyla (disorientation when introduced, headaches when expelled) and to create a more fantasy-based reality. Kirk pressed, however, that the Xyla games be held in public areas with special personnel in charge, and not for the common household. It would be too easy for the deadly program to fall into the wrong hands. The courts agreed as well. Once the majority of people got to working on Xyla (and not just a handful of scientists keeping a secret) it absolutely boomed. Breakthroughs were made practically every day. It began a very promising industry.

Kirk smiled to himself as he entered the turbolift. They were already testing prototypes. Now that the hassles were over it was time to leave Arysus. He stretched and yawned. Yes, it had been a crazy two weeks.

The doors opened and he stepped onto the bridge. Everyone was at their stations, smoothly performing their duties. Spock had a little trouble performing his because McCoy was engaging him in conversation. Kirk edged a little closer into hearing range.

"- I'm not saying the results are bad, I just don't agree with the method!" McCoy exclaimed.

"Doctor, one cannot argue a thing of the past; it exists forever unchanged. For a while there is suffering, but the ultimate good out of what has been learned has a much longer duration."

"What should be _learned_ is that it's wrong to cause suffering in individuals in the first place, even for science!"

"I agree that that should be avoided, yet the discoveries made _from_ such suffering can help _prevent_ it in the future."

McCoy was opening his mouth again when Kirk interrupted, worried that they were discussing the treatment of the Xyla subjects. "Gentlemen, should this type of conversation really continue on the bridge?"

McCoy turned. "Jim, he's trying to say that it was okay for the Nazis to perform inhuman tests on their prisoners!" he raged.

Kirk blinked. That wasn't quite what he was expecting.

"Doctor, what they did was not 'okay', as you put it; I am merely saying that they _did_ add to the scientific knowledge of man, particularly in the medical field. They provided intense studies of tuberculosis, malaria, typhus, and other common illnesses of the time. I believe I am doing what is called 'looking on the bright side'."

"Yeah, well all that brightness is blinding you to the fact that those victims died horrible, slow, painful, and _unnecessary_ deaths!"

"Bones, Spock, please!" Kirk tried again. His stomach had turned faintly. "It's been a long mission. Let's just relax, and agree to disagree. Okay?" They grumbled (well, McCoy did; Spock merely nodded and returned to his scanner).

"Excellent." Kirk turned and sat in the captain's chair. For all their arguing Bones and Spock actually agreed on a lot of things. The results were fine, but the methods were not. He reflected back to Xyla; then promptly put it out of his head. It was over and done with. "Mr. Sulu, take us out," he said.

* * *

**It's done! Thank you everyone for your reviews and keeping up with this story! Feel free to extend it if you want more, but I personally never planned for this to be very long. It's my first fanfic with chapters and so I was getting to used to how those worked as well as the editing tools on the site itself. It generally sprung from a thought I've had for a very long time: is reality defined and we merely perceive it, or do we (our minds) define reality? If the latter, then I imagine reality as a program that we're all attuned to. But what if someone mucks with the program...?**

** Anyway, thanks again for all the support, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. But I've got to start my other story plot now, or I will just go crazy (stay tuned to my page when I start uploading it). If there are any loose ends I haven't tied up please let me know (I hate loose ends; so I tried to look for them all.) Thanks y'all!**


End file.
